Scars and Masks
by addicted to your punishment
Summary: Chichiri meets a girl who wears a figurative mask the two of them have more in common than they know. The two of them find comfort in each other as things begin to develop. Will the threat of her past and the strain of summoning Suzaku force them apart?
1. Sold

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saya awoke to the sound of whispering outside her door. She sat up rubbing her tired eyes and got dressed as her father came in with a man. At first she thought the worst, her mother had passed away. She had been terribly ill for the past few weeks and the doctors knew it was going to kill her if she didn't get the treatment she needed. The only problem was Her family didn't have the money. Saya looked questioningly at her father who only looked away with tears in his eyes.

"Father?" She questioned as her voice hitched in her throat. His eyes turned to her, barely holding her questioning gaze. She feared the worst about her mother.

"I'm sorry Saya, Izumu needs this treatment." He choked out as he rushed from the room unable to look at her. The man he had brought in came towards her and grabbed hold of her arm tightly. Saya looked up at him in utter confusion.

"Get your hands off of me." She growled. The man rolled his eyes and dragged her into the main room of her small cottage. Saya looked at her father who stood over his dying wife crying. Saya's mother looked over and shook her head weakly.

"No you can't Toshi!" She cried. Saya was confused. The man holding her arm tossed them some money and began to take Saya from the house. Saya pulled against the larger man roughly.

"Get off of me!" She screamed as she realized what was going on. Slave traders! Her father had sold her to slave traders. Pain filled her heart. How could he do this! Her mother clearly didn't want this, she could hear her mother screaming her name weakly.

"How could you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice shrill and laced with anger.

"How could you! You bastard! You bastard! I hate you!" She yelled at her father. Just then her father came running out as his wife's screaming stopped.

"Onii chan!" She screamed wishing desperately that her dead brother was alive. He would have stopped them.

"Get off of me!" Saya screamed the pain of losing her mother added onto her fury. A swell of emotions ran through her body. She wanted to scream, kick, punch and cry all at once.

"No wait! She's gone! My wife has passed away we don't need the money, please give me back my daughter!" He sobbed. The man ignored him and continued to drag the struggling girl with him.

"It's too late payment was given. You can't go back on this deal." He spat coldly. Saya's father stopped his face paling as Saya shot him an icy glare. He was dead to her.

"i won't go!" She screamed as she swung her fist at the man. He caught her wrist and glared at her, squeezing her wrists painfully. He pulled rope from his saddle bag and bound her hands rather tightly.

"Lord Bayakou paid a decent price for someone of your stature, so quit your fighting. He won't put up with your insolence." the man spat at her. Rage flew through Saya's eyes. The man put her on his horse and climbed on after her. He took off leaving Saya's father to cry out after them. Plans were instantly working their way through Saya's head. She wouldn't do this. After a few hours of riding saya spoke up.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said coldly. The man sighed and stopped his horse. He get off and pulled her from the horses back. She landed painfully on her side the air being forced from her lungs. She growled and got to her feet. He tied a rope around her neck and smirked at her bound hands.

"I'll keep this tight, you try to run off and I'll know it instantly, and I'll make sure you regret it. Understand. Saya's anger broiled her blood but she put on a scared act. She slowly nodded her head and went to the bushes off to the side. She could feel the constant tension on the line. She worked quickly to undo her hands. She painfully twisted her bruised wrists until she got them free. She slipped the rope onto a low tree branch to keep the tension and began to run. She darted quickly through the woods and didn't stop until she reached a small cave. She thought first to dart inside it but quickly thought otherwise as the thought of being trapped crossed her mind. She soon began to climb a tree to stay out of view. She worked on calming her breathing knowing any noise could give her away.

The man waited, growing imatient. His partner came riding up with a laugh.

"Where is the girl?" He asked.

"Nature called." Her original captor had laughed.

"Hurry up wench!" He growled as he tugged hard on the rope expecting it to give some and pull the girl over. However it barely pulled back. Suspicion filled his head as he walked over.

"I'll be right back, stay here." He ordered. He spotted the rope tied to the branch and growled running off in the direction she must have gone in. He too came upon the cave and went inside. Finding the small room empty he came out and looked around for signs of which way she had run. He strained his ears and sighed. He had no idea which way to go. He was going to get it for this one. Suddenly a creaking branch caught his attention. He looked up and grinned.

"Hello little kitten." He smirked.

The branch below her feet creaked with the strain of her weight. Her breath hitched in her throat as the man looked up spotting her. She felt as if she couldn't breath. He took something out of his robe and threw it at her. The object struck her hard knocking her off balance. She fell out of the tree hitting a branch across her ribs on the way down. She screamed as a white hot pain shot through her ribs. She hit the ground with a hard thud, her entire body suffering from the painful impact. She gasped trying to pull in ragged breaths. Agony twisted on her face as he strode towards her. He delivered a swift kick to her ribs, if a few weren't broken before they surely were now. She gasped out in pain, having no air in her burning lungs to scream. He leaned down backhanding her harshly. Blood collected in her mouth and ran down her chin. She pulled in a few short breaths and looked to his belt where a knife lay waiting. She quickly grabbed it and pulled it free and without hesitation she slid it across his throat forcefully. His eyes widened in shock as his hands flew to his throat. Saya painfully backed away and scrambled to her feet, leaving the man to choke on his own blood. She cringed as she heard the gurgling noises.

Having grown tired of waiting the man ventured into the woods to follow his partner. When he came onto the scene he saw his partner holding his throat, blood gushing from the deep wound the girl had just inflicted.

"You bitch!" He seethed. The girl shot around wide eyed and looked at him. He memorized her face and started stalking towards her. She was going to pay for this. Before he could get near her she was racing off through the woods. He was about to run after her but his partner had gripped his leg, not wanting to die alone. The man scoffed and sat down. He'd get the bitch later.

Saya ran hard deeper and deeper into the woods until she thought she had lost hem. Her body ached horribly as pain shot through her body. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She stopped and leaned against a tree, tears freely pouring down her bruised cheeks. She lay down curling into a tight little ball as she tried to sleep. She was so tired. She drifted off to sleep after a few minutes curled on on the forest floor.


	2. Fighting for virtues

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up to hands on her body. She for a moment thought she had been dreaming about the recent events.

"Get off of me." She groaned as she pushed the prying hands off of her. She opened her eyes to be met with an older man who was looking hungrily at her.

"She's got no money on her boss." A fat stubby man said as he grinned at her. The older man smiled, his front teeth missing.

"Then can we take her?" He asked with a grin as his hand covered her mouth.

"No!" She struggled against the two men ignoring her pain, when a taller younger man looked at them. How foolish had she been to fall asleep out in the open. This mistake was going to cost her.

"Do as you wish with her, just don't leave her alive." He said as he looked at her. They roughly grabbed at her, causing her great pain. She cried out as they pulled her to her feet. She bit the older man's hand so he let go of her mouth crying out in pain.

"Bitch!" He yelled as the shorter man back handed her. The leader of the group came over and hoisted her up.

"Wait. I've got a better Idea. She looks young and not too hard on the eyes. Don't hit her again we can use her in the brothel." The man sat her on the horse and tied her arms down against her waist with rope. Saya's eyes hardened she cringed in pain as the rope wrapped firmly around her arms and stomach. They placed her on a horse and their leader got on behind her. The man was strong, tall and not bad looking. Had she not been in this predicament she might even have looked at him as attractive. He nudged his horse forward and started off in a random direction. The other men followed suit not too pleased at the direction that went in. Saya refused to cry. She held her head high and stared out at the woods, her eyes hardened. She wouldn't go with out a fight. Once they arrived at their destination she was pushed off of the horse, with out her arms to aid her she fell hard on her side. She cried out in pain as her broken ribs were forced to endure more blunt trauma. The pain nearly blinded her. She was pulled up and led into the house, her feet clumsily leading her. Once in the room she saw more girls all looking frightened. They undid the ropes and shoved her in the room with the rest of the frightened girls. Saya looked around, they were all decently young. One of the girls however was wearing odd clothing. Saya's interest was peaked. She slowly rose to her unsteady feet. The girl didn't seem afraid, more angry than anything.

"I Yuki Miaka swear if you don't let us go you're going to be sorry! I am the priestess of Suzaku! You hear me Priestess of Suzaku! You're all in a lot of trouble! You let us go!" She yelled angrily. The men standing guard just laughed. A priestess of Suzaku? Saya's eyes widened slightly. She had heard the rumors. She decided at that moment to protect this girl at all costs.

"Let us out!" She continued to scream bravely. One of the men reached out and struck her in the face. The girl fell to the ground with a yelp. Saya walked over and punched the guard in the face.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to hit a woman?" She spat coldly standing over the younger girl protectively. Miaka stood up next to her and looked at the woman who had stood up for her. Three of the guards angrily walked into the room. Saya took a fighting stance and got ready.

"Listen here wench, any of you step out of line and you're really going to get it." The guard walked over to Saya and Miaka.

"Well congratulations you two just became the lesson of the day." They said as he took hold of Miaka. Saya ran at him but was blocked by two of the guards. She kneed one in the stomach and made a dive for the one taking hold of Miaka but was knocked to the ground by the third.

"Enough!" The taller man from before yelled.

"I need these girls as un bruised as possible." He said coldly. The guards looked coldly at them and released the women stepping out of the room. Miaka ran over to Saya who lay on the ground holding her aching sides.

"Oh god are you ok?" Miaka asked worriedly.

"I think my ribs are broken. Have been for almost a day now." She groaned. Miaka's eyes shot open.

"Then why did you try to fight! You could have hurt yourself more!" Miaka said in disbelief.

"Because they're wrong. They are wrong for doing this to all of us." Saya said as she sat up, Miaka helping her as much as she could.

"So what's your name anyway? I'm Miaka." She said sweetly. Saya smiled weakly at her.

"Saya. It's nice to meet you Miaka." Saya said with a laugh. This day just kept getting better. This girl was definitely odd. The door opened and in came quite a few guards, sending the girls into a panic.

"Time to get your rooms." One of the guards from before said as each girl was taken by the arm. They were led out and thrown into windowless rooms, each girl separated form the others. Saya sat in her room and sighed. She looked around for a weapon finding nothing she could use. She looked around at the dimly lit room and sighed, nothing but a futon on the floor and walls. Just great. "You can't keep me here!" She heard Miaka yelling from close by. She placed her ear to the wall and chuckled as she heard the girl pounding on the locked door.

"Miaka?" She said through the wall. She heard the girl stop yelling and run to the wall.

"Saya is that you?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah it's me." She leaned against the wall and smiled.

"What's going to happen to us?" Miaka said with worry.

"We're in a brothel. They're going to have men come to our rooms looking for sex, they're paying customers." She sighed.

"I'm not a prostitute! They can't make me." Miaka said hotly.

"They can and will try." Saya started.

"But don't worry I'm going to get us all out of here." Saya promised. She heard Miaka gasp as her door opened.

"Saya help!" She screamed as she heard a man enter the room. Saya shot to her feet and ran to the door just as her own opened.

"Hello who might you be?" A man asked as he lustfully eyed her. Saya ran over and slammed her fist upwards knocking the drunken man off of his feet. He yelled out in pain as Saya ran out the door to Miaka's room, not even giving the man a second to register what happened. The door was just about closed when Saya ran in seeing a man pushing himself up against Miaka, who was fighting back hard. Saya ran over threw him off of her landing a punch into his face. She stood ready for him to come again, her stance tired and weakening.

"Get away from her." She seethed.

"Saya!" Miaka said as she stood next to her willing to fight with her. The men from both girls' rooms now entered with two guards.

"What's going on here?" A guard asked coldly.

"The taller wench there hit me!" The man from Saya's room squealed.

Saya looked at the four men and growled.

"And I'll do it again!" She hissed as the guards walked forward and swung a wooden stick at the back of her leg hard bringing her to her knees. She clenched her jaws hard; as she was about to get up, the stick came hard across her back cracking yet another rib. Saya screamed out in pain as one of the two guards rushed forward grabbing her arms she struggled to get free as the two paying customers ran at Miaka pushing her against the wall.

"No, Tamahome! Tamahome!" Miaka screamed out a man's name over and over as their wandering hands roamed her clothed body. Saya managed to get one arm free and swung on the other guard, making him jump back, freeing her for a moment. She ran for the men holding Miaka and tackled them. She was putting up one hell of a fight. Miaka ran at one of them and kicked him hard in the face. Saya was thrown to the ground; one of the guards pulled out a dagger and sat on her stomach holding it to her throat. Saya showed no fear in her soft green eyes. She wasn't afraid of death, not anymore.


	3. Tasuki's deal

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, Tamahome! Tamahome!" Miaka screamed out a mans name over and over as their wandering hands roamed her clothed body. Saya managed to get one arm free and swung on the other guard, making him jump back, freeing her for a moment. She ran for the men holding Miaka and tackled them. She was putting up one hell of a fight. Miaka ran at one of them and kicked him hard in the face. Saya was thrown to the ground; one of the guards pulled out a dagger and sat on her stomach holding it to her throat. Saya showed no fear in her soft green eyes. She wasn't afraid of death, not anymore.

"No stop it!" Miaka screamed as the dagger pressed into Saya's throat.

"Miaka!" A man yelled from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at the door. There stood a handsome tall man with dark blue hair braided down his back. On his forehead the sign of 'ogre' was glowing brightly, His anger was shocking.

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried out happily, tears forming in her eyes. He ran at the men holding his love and attacked with great fury. The guard looked at Saya and smiled, he was going to kill her for causing so many problems. Suddenly a black shadow appeared below her causing the guard to look at it in confusion. Saya not knowing what was going on blinked. Suddenly a pair of hands came from the floor beneath her on either side of her head. They gripped the hand with the knife and pulled it away from the girls' throat, tossing it aside. The guard, terrified, jumped back and was attacked by a fiery red headed man with pointy teeth. Saya rolled away painfully and scrambled to her feet, she looked at the fiery red headed man and tears built in her eyes. He looked so much like him, her brother. He resembled Tenji so much she let herself for a moment believe he was still alive.

"Tenji?" She whispered tears springing into her eyes.

"Onii chan!" She cried out as she ran to him throwing herself into his arms. The man blinked in confusion and turned bright red.

"Whoa I ain't no one's big brother now!" He said hotly. Saya shook her head and saw her brothers face fade into a different man. She let go of him and fell to the floor on her butt. Tears rising in her wide eyes. The shadow that sat under her before widened and a man slowly began to rise out of it, his light blue hair and clothing, making him recognizable as a monk. His face however was odd. It resembled a smiling fox. She blinked at the man and took his hand as he offered it to her pulling her to her feet. She stood face to face with the taller man and blinked.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. She shook her head no and looked at him.

"Thank you." She said softly. She looked over to see Miaka in the arms of what must have been Tamahome. She was grinning widely and he was scolding her slightly.

"What were you thinking you little idiot! You could have been hurt!" He said as he pulled her in closer.

"No Saya here protected me!" She said as she pulled him over to her.

"Thank you Saya. I don't know what I would have done if she had been hurt." Tamahome said gratefully. Chichiri's eyes lingered on the woman before him. He noticed the deep auburn color of her long straight hair. The way it brushed against the middle of her back, He took in the bright green of her eyes, the deep emotions that flickered across them. He took in the paleness of her porcelain like skin, Then he took in her bruising and the painful ragged breaths she was taking, though her battered face hid the pain well.

"You're hurt no da?" He said as he moved in closer. Saya took a step back.

"I'm fine." She said as she sat on the futon needing to rest for a moment.

"No you're not! Oh you told me your ribs were broken!" Miaka said worriedly as she ran over to her.

"Let's get ya' to Mitsukake, he'll heal ya' right up." The fiery red headed man said.

"I'm fine really, I won't need a healer." She said as she stood up.

"So who are you guys anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Well I'm Miaka obviously, this here is Tamahome." She said as she pointed to her boyfriend accidentally poking him in the face.

"Oh sorry!" She said as he clutched his eye. He stopped holding his eye and smiled lovingly down at her. You could tell in their eyes just how deeply they cared for each other.

"And this is Tasuki!" She said to the red headed man. Tasuki leaned against the wall and nodded at her. Saya blushed embarrassed by her earlier mistaken identity.

"And this is Chichiri!" She said as she pointed at the monk who held a never ending smile. Saya smiled at them all and sighed.

"Nice to meet you all but I should be going. Gotta let the other girls out then I'm on my way. Thanks for helping me out." She said as she began to walk out. She got outside after letting the other girls free with their help and saw the man from before in the woods standing outside asking around for her. She turned away and quickly hid her face. Tasuki crept up on her and smiled.

"On the run are ya?" He asked with a coy smile.

"That's none of your concern thank you!" She scoffed. Tasuki grinned even more.

"So ya wouldn't mind if I called them over for a chat?" Tasuki teased as he walked towards him. Saya's hand shot out grabbing his arm.

"Don't! They'll kill me!" She said seriously. Tasuki stopped, his eyes showing a brief concern.

"Then come with us. Miaka could use another girl around. Other than Nuriko that is, he don't count." Saya's brows furrowed as she weighed her options.

"I can't I have things to do." She said stiffly. Tasuki didn't look too much like he cared.

"Well then, looks like I'm goin to have a chat with some of tha' men." He said as he placed his hands casually on his head and started walking over.

"Fine." She quickly as she glared at him.

"And don't go tellin' Miaka about our little deal, got it?" He said with a victorious grin.

"You're an ass." She scoffed as she walked to the group who stood looking around.

"Looks like I've no longer got plans." She said dully. Miaka squealed in delight and jumped up and down. Saya smiled briefly through clenched jaws. Her ribs were almost too painful to bear.

"We should get you to Mitsukake soon no da." Chichiri said calmly. Saya looked at him and shrugged, every movement hurt. Once in the woods Saya couldn't take the pain anymore. It made her dizzy she leaned forward on her horse and soon slipped off and fell to the ground. Everyone stopped Miaka hopped off Tamahome's horse and ran to her.

"Saya!" She cried out worriedly. Saya clenched her jaws as she sat up holding her head.

"Sorry I just got a little dizzy is all." She muttered as she wheezed painfully. Miaka looked up worriedly at Tamahome who came walking over.

"Ride with one of us so you won't fall off again. When we get you to Mitsukake he will be able to heal you right up." He smiled warmly at her. Saya looked at him.

"I don't need a healer." She said stiffly as she rose to her feet. Everyone frowned at the girls' serious lack of consideration for her health. She began to walk a little ways in.

"Is there a river near by? If I could just take a dip I'd feel a lot better, might help with the bruising." She said slowly.

"There's one just beyond those trees." a beautiful looking woman came forward as she pointed the way to the river.

"Thanks Miss." She said as she looked at her.

"That aint' no lady! That's Nuriko. He's a gay cross dresser!" Tauski busted out laughing.

"Tasuki!" Nuriko fumed as he walked over and punched him, sending the fiery red head flying into the air into a higher tree branch. Nuriko held an annoyed look in his eyes. Tasuki fell to the ground with a painful grunt and held his head.

"You're just jealous of my looks!" Nuriko said dramatically batting his eyes.

"Well thanks anyway." Saya said as she started walking towards the river.

"Who's that?" Nuriko asked as he looked at the new girl curiously.

"That's Saya. She helped me in the brothel. She's going to travel with us!" Miaka said with a smile. Chichiri watched her go.

"I'll be back. No da." He said as he walked off.


	4. Currents and locked gazes

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well thanks anyway." Saya said as she started walking towards the river.

"Who's that?" Nuriko asked as he looked at the new girl curiously.

"That's Saya. She helped me in the brothel. She's going to travel with us!" Miaka said with a smile. Chichiri watched her go.

"I'll be back. " He said as he walked off.

Once she got there she looked out at the rushing water. A recent storm had made the river swell. She briefly wondered if it would be quick. She stepped into the water and her breath caught in her throat. It was freezing. She forced herself to move forward. Her teeth were chattering loudly as she pressed on against the heavy current. She could feel the pull of the river grow stronger as she went further in. She shut her eyes and lowered her head.

"I'm coming Onii chan, Mother. I'll be there soon. Wait for me." She said as she pushed away tears. It would be over soon, her suffering would end. She would never allow her life to be handed over to the man her father had sold her to. She would die before she was forced into that kind of arrangement. She turned her back to the middle of the river and took another step deeper in. A wave of calm warmed her cold body as the end drew close.

"Stop you'll drown!" Came a firm but calm voice. Saya's eyes opened slowly. They were dull but peaceful. She looked at the rivers edge and saw Chichiri standing there with worry in his eyes.

"Come to me I'll pull you out no da! You'll drown if you don't!" He yelled as he waved her over. She stood waist deep in the water and smiled up at him.

"I know." She whispered as she spread her arms wide and took a step deeper; the rushing water pulled her in, in a single swift movement. Chichiri stood horrified and leapt into action. He cast a barrier on her to prevent her from being pummeled to death by the rocks in the river. He leapt in the water and swam to her, his mark glowing brightly. Saya let all of her breath out. She tumbled out of control, the coldness of the water stinging her skin like thousands of tiny needles pricking her at once. Her lungs ached for air as she shut her eyes tighter, ignoring the pain her in chest. She saw a bright red glow through her eyelids and knew this was the end. She felt herself being grabbed and suddenly the tumbling stopped. She could feel herself being dragged. She opened her eyes weakly and looked up into a man's face. Her eyes couldn't focus, and soon she passed out. Chichiri stood looking down at the girl in his arms. Her lips were blue as well as her skin. He pulled his hat down and disappeared into it then appearing by the group.

"Where is Mitsukake?" he asked urgently.

"Right here." Came a strong voice from behind him.

"She needs your help." Mitsukake took the girl from Chichiri and lay her down on the ground. Everyone stood around horrified at what her state was. She lay motionless on the ground her lips and skin a pale blue. Her breathing was very light and labored. Mitsukake moved quickly to make a quick assessment of her injuries then to heal her. Once he did she lay asleep.

"What happened to her?" Miaka asked worriedly.

"She fell in the river." Chichiri said stiffly as he walked over to his horse pulling a dry pair of clothing out. He went around back and changed quickly so as not to get sick.

"She was pretty banged up before. I wonder what happened to her." Miaka said sadly as she hugged Tamahome closer.

"She had multiple broken ribs and bruises. She wouldn't have lived much longer if she didn't get help. From the looks of the bruising that was on her ribs, they had been that way for more than just a few hours." He said solemnly. Miaka's eyes shot open.

"You mean when she was fighting for me she was already that badly hurt! She didn't even show it!" She said with horror written in her voice.

"She must be very strong willed then." Tamahome said firmly.

Saya's eyes darted around as if in a dream. Miaka frowned and looked at Mitsukake.

"She looks like she's been through a lot." she said sadly.

"Uhhn" Saya moaned in her sleep. Her face contorting as if in pain. Chichiri's blood began to broil. He couldn't figure out why he felt such anger seeing her in pain, but the way she looked at him before she let herself fall into the frigid water sent a chill through his body. His mind was filled with the memory of her attempted suicide.

Chichiri's fists clenched. She was too willing to die for someone so young and beautiful.

Saya's bright green eyes shot open as she began to thrash about wildly.

"No! No stop it! Please! Stop!" She screamed as she clawed out, knocking Chichiri's mask off his face. Her green eyes met his auburn ones, her eyes scanning his true face. She looked at him and sat up breathing heavily. They sat in silence their gazes locked. Her eyes traveled over his strong jaw line and up his pale cheeks. They gazed over the arch of his brows and to the gentleness of his open eye, then finally to the scar that ran down his face, shutting his left eye permanently. Chichiri felt as if he was on fire. This girl's transparent stare gave him chills.

"So you do stop smiling." She whispered softly. A true smile appeared of Chichiri's face.

"Indeed I do no da." he pulled out yet another mask and placed it over his face, becoming once again a smiling monk with a fox like appearance.

"I'm glad to see your ok! You were pretty banged up!" Miaka squealed as she threw her arms around the girl. Saya blinked in confusion a few times and sat very still. Miaka let go and grinned wildly.

"Oh yeah I tried to..." She stopped herself and bit her lip.

"Why am I not hurt now? I know I broke something earlier." She muttered to herself more than anyone else.

"Mitsukake healed you." Miaka grinned.

"I said I didn't need a healer..." She mentally slapped herself for being so rude.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." She quickly apologized. She stood up and moved around, finding she felt no pain at all.

"You were seriously injured. If I didn't heal you, you would have died." Mitsukake said as he came forward. Chichiri studied her face as he said this. She looked away her eyes dimming slightly.

"Thank you then, for saving my life." She said with her head down.

"Let's get moving. Hotohori will be waiting." Miaka said excitedly. Saya nodded and stood up, remembering her deal with Tasuki. She took up the horse she had been on before and looked around. These people seemed to be pretty close friends. The Suzaku seven, she could hardly believe she was traveling with them. She was a little skeptical. She had seen many people claiming to be the priestess. Her clothing was odd indeed which tipped her opinion to be this was the real priestess. They ushered their horses into movement and began on their way. Saya followed quietly. Nuriko rode up next to say with a large smile on his face.

"My name is Nuriko, I'm glad you've decided to join us. We could use another woman around, besides Miaka and myself." He said with a large grin. Saya cocked an eyebrow.

"But you're not a woman." She pointed out. Nuriko's features darkened slightly.

"I am in my heart!" he scowled. Saya smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." She said honestly. Nuriko began smiling again.

"All if forgotten!" he said happily.


End file.
